


you wouldn’t believe the dream i just had about you and me

by quodthey



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Fake!Married, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodthey/pseuds/quodthey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://benedictatorship.tumblr.com/">benedictatorship</a> on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	you wouldn’t believe the dream i just had about you and me

**Author's Note:**

> For [benedictatorship](http://benedictatorship.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

It’s nobody’s fault that you have to pretend to be married, really, it’s mostly just that even after all these years on the Enterprise, some things still surprise you.

“This is my husband, Doctor McCoy,” Jim says as he introduces you, and you falter as you bow to greet their president.

It’s nobody’s fault that you have to pretend to be married, and it’s certainly not Jim’s, but you’ll be damned if you won’t act like it is.

 

-

 

This is what you say:

Damn it, Jim, seriously? There are others, there are people who are actually diplomats, there are people who would love to do this, and you know it—

and you complain quietly and you complain frequently and he just shrugs it off.

 

-

 

This is what you don’t say:

I wanted to kiss you when we were in the academy, when you were the best in your class and when you found solutions for everything, when you loved life like there was no tomorrow, when you didn’t even realise that I would have given anything for you, that I would have given anything to have been one of the warm bodies that you shared your bed with. I want to kiss you now, and go on leave with you, and share room, and love you, and —

I wish you would want that too.


End file.
